


Happiness

by Yas_Snape



Category: The West Wing
Genre: A little angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, The Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yas_Snape/pseuds/Yas_Snape
Summary: Just a little something that came to me in the morning.
Relationships: Andrea Wyatt/Toby Ziegler, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Happiness

“You’re happy.” Andi says while they both observe CJ playing with the twins in the distance.

After a few moments of silence he replies quietly. “Yeah... I am.” And smiles.

“Why could I never make you happy, Toby? God knows I tried.”

“Andi, please...” There’s sadness and a tone of warning in his voice.

“Oh...” she says, understanding finally dawning on her. “I wasn’t her, right? It was always about her.”

The silence stretches for minutes that feel like hours. Toby finally gets up from the bench. Laying a hand on her shoulder he looks at her with a pained expression on his face. “I’m truly sorry for that Andi. It wasn’t fair to you, to me and, specially, to her. But you’re right. No one could ever be her.”

Toby lets his hand drop and starts walking in CJ’s direction with the biggest smile Andi has ever seen on his face, hearing him shouting in the distance. “C’mon kids, let’s get you and that beautiful stepmom of yours a little dirty!”


End file.
